shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Maxwell/History
History Born in Loguetown in 48 AOP, Amelia Maxwell was the only child of a dysfunctional family that barely held itself together. Her father was barely around her to the point that she couldn't remember what he even looked like, and her mother treated her like a useless burden, and Amelia basically repressed all memories of her. As a child, Amelia looked up to the Marines. and saw them as a source of order and justice, aspiring to join them and become one of the many high-ranking officers, to protect the people and keep the world safe. At age nine, Amelia was on one of her routine trips to the market, sent with some Beri by her mother to grab fruit, and stopped by a common fruit stand, grabbing apples and oranges without paying attention, and paying the vendor the right amount of cash, leaving quickly. One of the fruits was a peculiar one, a shining red apple with faint, barely noticeable black swirls. At home, Amelia decided to grab an apple to snack on on her mother's directions, grabbing a random apple and biting down on it. Instantly, she recoiled at the taste, but under the furious gaze of her mother, finished the entire fruit, pushing through the disgust and urge to vomit, and throwing the core away. The next day, she found that whatever she touched always turned red. At thirteen, her parent disappeared, leaving Amelia an orphan. Having had four years to experiment with her skills, she used her powers to stay out of the foster system, a deep ingrained disdain for parental figures in her heart. She secretly trained herself with the sword, gathering enough funds via odd jobs and errands everywhere in the city to buy practice and real swords. At fifteen, she joined the Marines, going through training and climbing the ranks, before being assigned to Task Force Gygas two years later for her exceptional skills and dedication to the World Government. Gifted with the O-Wazamono grade daisho 'Taojin', she fought alongside countless others as a Junior Seaman, pushing back pirates and enforcing the law. And then the Palette Pirates came into Task Force Gygas. Utterly crushed by the small crew, and taken prisoner, along with 4 others, she was, to her surprise, taken to another spare room, and left in what would have been an unlocked and comfortable, if a little empty, bedroom, allowed to roam the ship, but not armed. She spent the first few months distrustful of them, often staying in her room or with the other Marines, but slowly began to open up to them after seeing how openly joyful and kind they were. To her, they were a paradox, a pirate crew that sailed for fun and adventures, which shouldn't have been possible. In 65 AOP, Amelia bore witness to the Aos Si Rebellion, and it's catalysts. She watched the corrupt Marines oppress the inhabitants of Aos Si Island for the feeling of power, watched Viktor rally the near-broken inhabitants, and eventually, watched them fight back, for their freedom.She watched the Marines fight to crush the rebellion, and Alexander LaCrous gloat as the pirates saw reinforcements. Making a split-second decision, she hijacked the Great Blank Canvas, rallied her fellow Marine prisoners, and ''pushed back the Marine reinforcements, which was actually the Buster Call, with the one ship. ''Declared a defector, alongside her four other ;hostages', she took a leap of faith and asked to join the Palette Pirates. They accepted her with open arms. In 66 AOP, she saw the battle of Marineford, and the death of two of the most powerful pirates in the world due to cowardly tactics and dirty blows, and lost her faith in the Marines, who she now saw as corrupt and tarnished, and joined Viktor and the rest of the crew on a two-year rampage, pushing back Marine presence non-lrthally completely out of the North Blue, increasing her bounty, and then began to plan for a future over the Grand Line. And the adventure continues....